coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7803 (17th February 2012)
Plot Gail and Audrey set off for a power-walk in the countryside. Tommy's spent the night at No.12 with Jason and Tina. He gives Tina the concert tickets for her birthday. Tina's thrilled and invites Jason along too. Tommy's secretly disappointed. Julie learns from Ken that the reason Brian has dumped her is because he thinks she's been unfaithful. Julie's shocked. Gail and Audrey find a country pub. However they're stunned when they bump into Lewis Archer. Lewis buys them a drink and does a runner. Milton and Sylvia prepare to leave for the airport. Roy still can't admit that he doesn't want his mother to leave. Hayley's exasperated with him. Katy slips out to the Corner Shop leaving Joseph alone in the house. Chesney's none the wiser. Gail insists that Audrey must report her sighting of Lewis to the police but Audrey's too embarrassed. Kirsty returns from her police complaints hearing and tells Tyrone that she's hoping to get away with a slap on the wrist. Julie confronts Brian and assures him that she's never been unfaithful. Brian admits he's not been entirely honest with her and he's had a vasectomy. Jason tries to act as mediator between Tyrone, Tommy and Tina but Kirsty takes the hump and storms off home. Lewis calls in the bookies and pushes a betting slip at Peter which reads "I'm really sorry". Cast Regular cast *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Milton Fanshaw - Robert Vaughn *Barman - Martin Beard Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *12 Coronation Street - Living room *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Bookies *Roy's Rolls *Countryside *Pub in the countryside Notes *First appearance of Lewis Archer since 13th August 2010 *Brian Packham (Peter Gunn) is credited twice, possibly as a result of two sets of end credits being merged (see below). *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *This episode was intended to be shown at 7.30pm but coverage of a Porto v Manchester City UEFA Europa League football match on ITV1 on Thursday 16th February meant that Episode 7802 was pushed back to the following evening and a slot was created for Episode 7804 at 8.00pm on Sunday 19th February. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Audrey and Gail bump into Lewis at a country pub; Jason tries to act as mediator between Tyrone, Tommy, Tina and Kirsty; and Julie assures Brian she has never cheated on him. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,790,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2012 episodes